1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to injection molding apparatuses and, particularly, to an injection molding apparatus with two heat insulation assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
Injection molding apparatuses usually include an injecting device, a platform, and a mold. The injecting device and the mold are mounted on the platform. In operation, the injecting device heats and melts plastic particles and injects the molten plastic into the mold. The mold is also heated and maintained at a high temperature to obtain a high quality of products. However, electronic elements arranged in the platform, which is employed for controlling the injecting device and the mold, may be adjacent to the mold and cannot withstand such high temperatures. In addition, it is desirable not to transfer the heat of the mold to other elements, as the loss of heat would cause the mold to cool down quickly and create many defects, such as roughness, in the finished products. As such, a heat insulation plate made of glass fiber is employed and positioned between the mold and the platform to prevent the mold from transferring the heat to the platform. However, such heat insulation plate can only slow the falling speed of the temperature of the mold. The mold still unavoidably cools down. Accordingly, the defects of the products may not be avoided.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an injection molding apparatus which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.